forgottenheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super-Human
Eternals Racial Description=The Eternals, also known as Homo immortali, are an offshoot of the human race, genetically altered by the Celestials during their first visit to Earth. The Deviants are also an offshoot from the Eternals, where the genetic manipulations proved unstable. The Eternals formed their own society in the city of Titanos, away from man, but the ruling brothers became caught up in civil war. After the smoke settled, the brother Uranos was outcast with his loyal followers to space, and accidentally gained the attention of the Kree. The Kree in turn after examining one of the bodies of the Externals, which later gave rise to additional genetic experiments called Inhumans. The survivors of the broken space ship soon settled on Titan, one of the moons of Saturn. |-|Titan Eternals Racial Description=Once the outcast Eternals settled on Titan, civil war broke out again, and only Sui-San survived. When the later self-exiled A'Lars arrived, the pair married and revitalized the population with the assistance of super-computer ISAAC (including cloning and fertility technology). |-|Public Opinion=Little to nothing is known about the Eternals publicly. For those that follow the super human emergence and activity, they will recognize the racial name, and that they are an ancient race that has been on Earth since early history. They were the ones that had held Atlantis when it was above sea level. They obviously have super human powers. They would not recognize the difference between the current Earth and Titan Eternals, nor is it publicly known that Thanos is an Eternal. |-|Members= Eternal Image:Gilgamesh.jpg| Giglamesh Image:Ikaris.jpg| Ikaris Image:Makkari.jpg| Makkari Image:Sersi.jpg| Sersi Titan Eternal Image:Starfox.jpg| Eros Image:Thane.jpg| Thane Also Inhuman Image:Thanos.jpg| Thanos Also Deviant Deviants Racial Description=Trolls, ogres, and monsters, oh my! The Deviants have always been exiles from humanity, their mutations extreme and radical, as well as often chaotic and unpredictable. Not only would an aspect of their being go above human norms (such as intelligence, strength, lifespan, or something entirely new), but it had the side-effect of higher aggression and intolerance. At one point though, they did manage to control the world except for Atlantis in fear and terror, but an attack against a Celestial ship caused their downfall and the Great Cataclysm along with the destruction of Atlantis itself. After the death of most Deviants, the worship of the Celestials died as well. However, a "Dream Celestial" whom the survivors believed were being punished for creating them remains worshiped about the decedents. Deviants rarely interfere with human society anymore, most of their struggles internal between the priesthood and the monarchy, and of course their conflicts with the Eternals. It should be noted however that the Deviant gene is very similar to the X-Gene, but is a variant of it. The psychological effects are known as the Deviant Syndrome. |-|Public Opinion=The term Deviant or Deviant Syndrome is not publicly known at all. Public sees these creatures as abnormal, as monsters, genetic mutated defects that created the mythological monsters of old if they even realize just how real they are. It is not publicly known that Thanos has the Deviant gene. |-|Members= Image:Thanos.jpg| Thanos Also Eternal Inhumans Racial Description=Inspired by the discovery of the Eternals, the Kree developed a cross-breed between them and Cro-Magnons. Expected to serve as soldiers in their wars, they were later abandoned and they set about to create their own society. They created a city separate from the rest of humanity called: Attilan. They have moved to varies different locations to remain hidden on the Earth, but with the increased pollution of humanity making them quite ill, they relocated their city with their advanced technology to the oxygen-bearing Blue Area of the Moon recently. Now located in the Luthor Crater, their floating city shadows the ruins of the ancient city beneath it. It should be noted that the Terrigen Mists are actually required for an Inhuman to fully transform. |-|Public Opinion=Few realize that Inhumans require the Terrigen Mists to undergo transformation and gain powers, publicly they are thought to humans that were scientifically altered by the Kree - an alien race - long ago. This causes mixed opinion as some see them as altered humans, while others see them as 'IN'-human due to the fact that it was thousands of years ago and they have never interacted with humanity until now. Even now, they reside on the moon rather than Earth. Some of the public have conspiracy theories that the government has known about the Blue Area on the moon since the first landing, while others believe the government was in the dark as much of them. It is heavily debated on the internet, but not generally discussed in polite company. It is publicly known that the Inhumans are ruled by a royal family, and have since the founding of their civilization. The King of this royal family is known as Black Bolt. |-|Attilan Description=The majority of known Inhumans reside on the technological advanced Attilan which is currently on the moon. In the first millennium after being abandoned by the Kree, Randac, a geneticist, discovered the process of terrigenisis, the process that gave the Inhumans powers. Randac became king of the Inhumans ands shared the process with any who wished to undergo the terrigenisis. Half of the Inhumans became beast-like creatures. A genetic council was then formed to help determine which Inhumans could go through terrigenisis and those who could not. The Genetic Council makes up the legislative, executive, and judicial bodies of Attilan government. It consists of 12 representatives; each from a separate family or House. A king or queen is elected to rule as the head of the government from the genetic council. The rulers House is known as the royal family. It had been deemed that Inhumans should not produce offspring with other races and an inhuman hybrid should never undergo terrigenisis. Even those not chosen to go through terrigenisis have developed physiologically over the millions of years to have enhanced strength to about one ton, enhanced stamina, enhanced agility and speed, and live about 150 years old. All Attilians are weak against pollution. |-|Attilan Members= Image:Black_Bolt.jpg| Black Bolt King Image:Medusa.jpg| Medusa Queen Image:Crystal.jpg| Crystal Image:Gorgon.jpg| Gorgon Image:Karnak.jpg| Karnak Image:Lockjaw.jpg| Lockjaw Image:Triton.jpg| Triton Sky-Island Racial Description=In the many millions of years that the Inhumans existed, a group of Inhumans with the power of flight broke off from Attilan to build a domed city with anti-gravity generators. The Inhumans have all evolved to express their physiology to have wings and the attributes of Avian Physiology at birth. They are still Inhumans, but have not been through terrigensis in millions of years; with their evolution it would likely be very unwise. They have developed a technology to remain hidden to radar and the visible eye. A mostly peaceful and secretive race, they remain hidden from both human and Inhumans. They are currently ruled by a monarchy. |-|Sky-Island Members= Image:Placeholder.jpg| TBA |-|The Hidden Racial Description=Since the discovery of terrigensis there have been those Inhumans that have left by choice or were exiled from Attilan. It has always been a small group compared to the regular population of Attailan. There have been times when small amounts of terrigen crystals have been smuggled out of Attailan. The exiled Inhumans also produce Inhuman-Human hybrids. They know of their heritage and live as Inhumans, but hidden from Humans and Attilan. A few small colonies have popped up through out the world such as Afterlife in the Himalayas Mountains and the village of Orollan in Greenland. Due to the scarcity of terrigen crystals, only a few Inhumans a generation go through terrigensis in these hidden colonies and each one is carefully selected by The Hidden's own version of the Genetic Council. |-|The Hidden Members= Image:Thane.jpg| Thane Also Eternal Category:Races Category:Theme